Un largo sueño Capítulo 1- ¡Seis Despierta!
by HughRoch
Summary: Se vio rodeado, todo el equipo noble había muerto y el era el siguiente. Un Shangeili como al que nunca se enfrento puso a prueba su coraje.
1. Chapter 1

30 de Agosto caída de Reach

-Aquí Sierra-087 a comando, hemos perdido esta placa MAC, nos dirigimos a la siguiente, creemos que podemos llegar a salvarla… (Transmisión finalizada). Ultimo mensaje desde Reach por parte de los Spartans ll.

En ese momento John y Linda gravemente herida abandonaban Anchor 9, la misión era destruir la información y material según el protocolo cole, y asimismo usar el astillero como escudo para permitirle a las placas disparar.

Al mismo tiempo Emile era apuñalado, y poco después el Pillar of Autumn dejaba el planeta y con ella la última oportunidad de irse de ese planeta.

Seis escuchó una transmisión no muy lejana de su posición, eran spartans lll el equipo guante rojo que trataba de llegar a la nave objetivo que no lograron, quedaron rodeados, para cuando llego noble ya era demasiado tarde, ahora se encontraba en la misma situación, sin apoyo, sin refuerzos, solo él. Una figura observaba atento el espectáculo que se acercaba, un elite observaba o al menos eso parecía, por la altura y tamaño por un momento creyó que era un Hunter.

Uno tras otro cayeron los shangeilis, implacable, fuerte, ágil los elites se acercaban cada vez en grupos más grandes y con ellos aquella figura lejana. Seis no podía resistir más tiempo su misión estaba terminando… sobrevivir, sobrevive. Al fin cayó pero antes de dar el último golpe el zealot se detuvo inmediatamente, su mano se frenó con otra de mayor tamaño, seis admiró con el brillo del sol y el vapor de gases de plasma apenas distinguía lo que veía.

¡El elite le hablo en lengua humana!

-Soy Ripa 'Moramee Inquisidor del Covenant- Seis no sabía que significaba eso – De mi depende que vivas o mueras ahora, pero coraje te permitirá vivir o morir, ¡decide humano!

Noble seis se preguntó ¿por qué?, el Covenant nunca deja sobrevivientes, a todos los mata. Su campaña genocida contra los humanos era completa, no entendía por qué ese inquisidor le permitiría vivir. Se preguntaba si como él, Jorge, Kat, Carter o Emile habrían sufrido tanto al morir, se preguntaba si Jun estaba con vida y con eso al fin su vista borrosa se nublo. Jun estaba a cargo del cuidado de la Dr. Halsey escoltándola a la base de Castle, seguía con vida pero estaba muy lejos él no podía ayudarle.

Thel' Vadamm perseguía al Pillar y pedía refuerzos supremos líder de flota al inquisidor que en su nave "Ascensión" era la más cercana, pero no podía prestar ayuda, se dirigía a gran caridad para entregar material, tecnología e incluso humanos aún con vida. Los humanos estaban llegando a la instalación 04 el Halo. Dependía del consejo para poder aterrizar en un artefacto tan importante, la promesa del gran viaje estaba ahí y los humanos la habían profanado.

En un lugar de la nave, en el almacén una cápsula contenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras de plasma, pero su rostro intacto. Solo eran visibles las marcas del incremento muscular, su rostro aún una incógnita un héroe que no la necesita.

A su lado su armadura toda quemada inservible. En ese momento no lo sabía pero noble estaba destinado a un fin aún más trágico, sería parte de una exhibición, un combate para graduar a los shangeilis y convertirse en guerreros élites. Para eso querían a humanos, para ofrecer de entretenimiento. Pero la mentalidad Shangeili, eso era digno, morir en un combate, te daba la oportunidad de recuperar tu honor, esas eran las palabras del inquisidor le daba una oportunidad a noble de recuperar su honor muriendo ante el covenant a manos de uno de los suyos.

Pesar, Piedad y Verdad hablaban ante el consejo y el gran descubrimiento de los anillos sagrados era momento de actuar eliminando a los humanos, Thel'Vadamm le fue designada esa tarea.

El inquisidor no pudo llegar al consejo, enfureció al saber que tomaran la decisión sin tomar en cuenta la de él. En ese instante el capitán Keyes aterrizaba el Pillar en Halo.

Un organismo se acercó a la cápsula lleno de un líquido verdoso, observó detenidamente los últimos instantes de aquel soldado en Reach, inmediatamente supo que con este humano podía escapar, él también fue esclavizado y su raza es usada en contra de su voluntad negarse es juzgado con la muerte. El ingeniero a cargo, activo un panel inmediatamente burló la seguridad sin problemas el líquido curativo descendió, revelando el rostro del que se creía muerto, sus ojos se abrieron con un resplandor azul.


	2. Chapter 2

-Raza traicionera, por seguir con vida entregan a sus líderes no hay honor entre los humanos.

Una tripulante del Pillar fue encontrada por el Covenant, ellos buscaban al capitán de la nave, fue convencida de que serían tomados como rehenes y a ella la dejarían escapar. Cuando llegaron a la posición del grupo de sobrevivientes de Keyes, el élite le dijo.- Esta hembra los entregó- el capitán Keyes sabía que buscarían la forma de sacarle información de la tierra, un humano los traicionó. El élite tomó una pistola humana y finalmente dijo.- Primitiva raza, ahora mátenlos, y llévense al capitán a la nave-. La Humana traicionera dijo.- Pero dijiste que solo los encarcelarías.- y con eso recibió un disparo del arma que traía el élite.- Proyectiles, tan ineficaces, describe a su raza.- Asesinaron a todo el grupo de Keyes y solo le dejaron vivo a él llevándolo al "Verdad y reconciliación".

Seis estaba despertando sentía como le costaba respirar, le ardía el pecho, observó la habitación, estaba encarcelado se dijo, listo para ser interrogado o algo peor. La cápsula se abrió, en su cuerpo tenía las cicatrices de su última batalla, las quemaduras de plasma dejaron terribles secuelas, no había piel ni carne y habían sido remplazados por una especie de masa que funcionaba de la misma forma que su organismo, era el tratamiento que recibía cualquier herido alienígena la medicina funcionó en él. Al mirar aquel cuarto parecía más un almacén humano que un camarote Covenant, había armas, partes de vehículos, granadas hasta uniformes oficiales de los ODST, pero lo que más le impacto fue otra cápsula y su interior ya vació de aquel líquido verdoso, una figura conocida, ¡era Emile!, pero no tuvo la misma suerte que Seis, la marca era visible una horrible muerte con una espada de energía fue demasiado para tan valiente Spartan. Hizo una mezcla de uniformes para poder vestirse tomo un rifle de asalto una pistola un par de granadas y se llenó de munición finalmente guardó en un bolsillo las placas de identificación de Emile.

En ese instante, el responsable de su regreso a la vida, un ingeniero como seria denominado, Huragok así eran llamados por el Covenant detuvo a seis, y traía consigo un casco ODST lo encendió y descargo información Noble no sabía si disparar, se había enfrentado antes a esas criaturas pero nunca antes había estado tan cerca de uno, no se veía hostil, seis espero un momento más, el casco empezó a transmitir una señal de radio, en realidad el ingeniero se estaba comunicando a través del casco y el mismo. -Mi misión es ayudarte así lo decidieron mis creadores y es mi deber- seis estaba sorprendido.- Tenemos que escapar de la nave hay otros 6 constructores en la nave, somos prisioneros como tú y somos usados en contra de nuestra voluntad, si nos negamos a trabajar nos asesinan, con tu ayuda podremos lograrlo-. Seis no sabía si era una trampa, pero se preguntó a si mismo por que dejarlo a él solo con tanto armamento, noble podía matarlo sin esfuerzo alguno, no había nadie con él, ningún elite, ni jackals, ni grunts, el solo. -¿Qué debemos hacer para escapar?- dijo seis, -Hay que desactivar las bombas que los otros llevan puestas, yo desactive la mía pero aún la tengo, se debe hacer al mismo tiempo ya que otros podrían morir- Seis, desmonto la bomba le costó trabajo, su armadura potenciadora ya no estaba para facilitar las cosas, estaba la de Emile pero no podía usarla a cada Spartan se le ajusta la armadura con maquinaria, con la que no contaba, ponerla en funcionamiento no era una opción. Noble empezó a sangrar por una abertura, el tentáculo del ingeniero tocó la herida, empezó a sanar y se cerró completamente, dando un calor animante al cuerpo de seis.- ¿Por qué me dejaron vivir?, ¿Qué hace esta nave con tanto equipo humano?, ¿y a dónde vamos?- El Huragok respondió –Vamos a Gran Caridad la nave-colonia del Covenant, ahí es donde se toman las decisiones religiosas, políticas, y todo sobre esta guerra, los Profetas Jerarcas son los responsables, el equipo es para estudiar a tu raza hay cosas que sorprenden su estructura e intrigan a los científicos, principalmente esas armaduras que en algunos casos son mejores que las que portan los Shangeilis, te dejaron vivir, porque quieren que recuperes tu honor muriendo como gladiador, eres un humano fuera de lo común, un elite te matara para reclamar su posición como guerrero. El inquisidor tomo esa decisión, es benévolo como pocos y sus principios fijos agradécele a él que sigas con vida-. El destino de seis era claro, escapar era su opción, o llegar a gran caridad destruirla de algún modo y creer de alguna manera que eso detendría la guerra. Salieron los dos de la habitación y recorrieron los pasillos de la inmensa nave, encontraron a un par de ingenieros desactivaron y desmontaron las bombas, programándolas para detonar esa iba a ser la distracción. Un grunt que paseaba por ahí se dirigió a una zona de repostaje para llenar su tanque de metano, noble asesino aquel pequeño antes de descubrir lo que planeaban.

Sin más percances que ese, uno a uno fue liberado cada ingeniero y apostando las bombas en lugares estratégicos de la nave, para crear confusión, el plan casi se arruina cuando el inquisidor hizo su aparición en la sala de mando, aparentemente vacía, seis se escondió, ver el tamaño, su armadura lo asombró, no sabía si era miedo o era respeto el que sintió por aquel temible alíen. De pronto las esperanzas de escapar se hicieron cada vez menores, dos elites entraron arrastrando a un humano, todo golpeado y sangrando, El inquisidor dijo.- Ya es suficiente, dale un arma y enfréntate a él, ¿acaso no tienes valor hermano?-. El otro elite dijo.-son una basura no sé qué hacemos con estos primitivos deberían ser aniquilados, es una ofensa.- - Deberías sentirte avergonzado demostró honor al pelear y será enviado a la arena para cumplir su objetivo.- Al terminar eso el humano todo la espada del segundo elite y lo amenazó, el primero lo atravesó por la espalda con su espada y río, el inquisidor sin dudarlo mato al shangeili, y ordeno llevar su cuerpo con la marca de deshonor. Seis sorprendido por la escena, sintió admiración. El inquisidor tomo el cuerpo del humano y salió de la sala dejando a seis solo. Haciendo los últimos preparativos para la huida una nave pequeña fue preparada, con los datos recién tomados se dirigían a otra instalación Forerunner, y así localizar la Tierra, noble se dirigía con los otros ingenieros, se encontró con el que le ayudo, -¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó noble.- me llamo Virgil-. Seis se detuvo un momento para alistar la última bomba mientras otro ingeniero se quedó con él, en ese momento el inquisidor detuvo a seis, y asesino al ingeniero, Virgil y los cuatro restantes estaban listos pero noble no llegó. Seis sintió la fuerza tremenda del inquisidor, -lo que planeas humano no cambiara nada tienes una misión, si te quieres ir tendrás que matarme- seis tomo su arma se levantó y corrió hacia él.


	3. Chapter 3

De un movimiento el inquisidor desarmó a seis, tomo su mano y su cuello, levantándolo sin esfuerzo le dio un solo golpe rompiendo el casco ODST sin ningún problema, seis sabía que no tenía oportunidad, la fuerza brutal del inquisidor era tremenda, no podía respirar se debilitaba cada vez más, el inquisidor lo arrojo. Seis se logró comunicar con Virgil las últimas palabras fueron -¡vete, no te puedo seguir ve llega con los humanos!- Seis detonó una bomba que fue colocada en el timón, otra en el pasillo principal que llegaba a las capsulas de escape, una más es las barracas, y el resto en el motor deslispacial, si podían escapar eso les daría tiempo de huir sin que la "ascensión" los persiguiera. Virgil trato de esperar a noble, pero dos disparos extinguieron a un par de ingenieros, otra par se encargó de burlas los códigos de la nave y salir con la capsula, aun así no podrían huir con el tiempo necesario y esos dos últimos ingenieros le dieron todo lo que necesitaban el ingeniero más cercano a Virgil, solo presiono un botón y la capsula salió al espacio. Virgil solo podía continuar y ayudar al resto de la raza humana, busco las coordenadas y salto al hiperespacio. En tres días llego a la instalación 05 donde pudo acceder a las terminales y encontrar la tierra.

Seis estaba en el suelo, y el inquisidor dijo –Parece que no eres digno, me equivoque al salvarte, tu coraje termino con tu planeta humano, y tus hermanos murieron con honor, ¿no sientes vergüenza?- Claramente el inquisidor no sabía que el honor o vergüenza, no eran importantes en la raza humana, los humanos siempre arrogantes, creyéndose dueños de cada planeta que descubrían, se preocupaban más por sus riquezas que por su dignidad. Pero seis, esas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza, la furia corrió por su cuerpo, su equipo que murió en Reach fue valiente y su legado permitió a la humanidad ganar, noble se levantó corrió, esquivo el golpe del inquisidor y un feroz puñetazo le arrebato el yelmo al shangeili, sus manos chocaron con fuerza, seis dio otro golpe al rostro, en las piernas y la adrenalina que sentía en el cuerpo se esfumo por sus heridas, el inquisidor se levantó y dijo orgulloso – podría matarte humano, pero estoy satisfecho- con esto con una velocidad impropia de un shangeili golpeo el estómago de noble y se desmayó.

El capitán Keyes recibió una alerta de que un cargamento importante en un pantano, se dirigió así ahí, y fue lo último que se supo de tan inteligente capitán. El flood se esparcía por todo el anillo consumiendo al Covenant y humanos por igual, estos con la información de Keyes se dirigieron al "verdad y reconciliación" e incubaron el proto-gravemind.

Mareado y recobrando el conocimiento seis estaba en prisión ahora tenía elites cuidado las celdas, -Hey tu ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿un ODST?, vaya amigo que bueno es ver a otro de mi especie por aquí, soy Samuel me capturaron cuando me dirigía a la base de castle, era parte de un equipo ODST, llevábamos a una científica una tal Halsey pero nuestro pelican fue derribado, mate a un Zealot y parece que los hice enfurecer, y heme aquí.- Seis estaba sorprendido él iba con Jun quería saber si seguía con vida, que paso con él y con Halsey, - no soy ODST, soy un espartan, trate de escapar pero el líder de esta nave me lo impidió, espero que un amigo lo haya logrado, ¿mencionaste que ibas a castle?, un miembro de mi equipo otro espartan ¿estaba con la doctora?-, - Vaya amigo todo ese alboroto ¿lo hiciste tú?, bueno si ese tal Jun quiso regresar por nosotros, pero esa Doctora le preocupaba más vivir que salvarnos y ordeno dejarnos. Debieron lograrlo, esa base es un bunker, esta tan abajo enterrada que el Covenant no lo detectaba y tan fortificada, además de la capacidad de autodestruirse, supongo que sobrevivieron, entonces también eres un espartan vaya pensé que portabas una armadura, ¿sabes a donde nos llevan?-, Seis le conto todo el equipo noble, el ingeniero Virgil, que escapo, el inquisidor, y le dijo a donde se dirigían, a Gran Caridad. Unas 12 horas después por fin entraron a la gigantesca nave, los humanos no tenían ni idea que existiera algo como eso. Los Elites, ordenaron salir, les pusieron esposas y mientras caminaban por el puente se unían más humanos, todos eran tan altos como seis y muy fuertes quizá no como el, pero solo humanos muy capaces fueron seleccionados para los juegos. Delante de Samuel una mujer se les agregó a un total de diez, todos esperaron un elite les dijo –Todos ustedes recuperaran su honor, sientan orgullo, saludaran a los Jerarcas y cuando lo ordenen se dirigirán armamento, tomen lo que quieran, esperaran ahí hasta que inicien los juegos-. Todos lo humanos se pusieron de frente y caminaron hacia una luz, se oía un alboroto, al salir vieron dos personajes que nunca antes habían visto, los Jerarcas Verdad y Pesar, se presentaron ante ellos, como jueces que les otorgarían y restaurarían su honor con su muerte claro. El inquisidor saludo a los jerarcas e hizo que se acercara seis, -este es sus excelencias-, Pesar dijo –así que tu humano ¿crees que puedes vivir? Já nadie condenado a los juegos ha sobrevivido a los enfrentamientos, llévenlos al armamento, tenemos cosas urgentes que atender, los flood el temor de nuestros dioses fue liberado-, los humanos se dirigieron en orden, ¿flood?, ¿Dioses?, se preguntó seis. Al llegar al armamento, no solo habían humanos, en los otros cuartos también habían brutes, grunts, Jackals e incluso dos Shangeilis, eran delincuentes, vándalos, desertores todos por igual se enfrentarían a muerte con elites. En el armamento humano había ropa camastros, comida, bebidas e incluso un baño con regaderas, pero ningún arma, los humanos se reunieron, Samuel conto la historia de seis, y que su destino era morir como gladiadores, noble escucho la voz del inquisidor, se trasmitió en todo el armamento se acercaba la hora, Seis sabía que tenía que dirigir a los humanos para continuar viviendo hasta encontrar la forma de escapar y huir. Esta idea se hizo más tonta lo único que debía hacer era pelear para vivir.


End file.
